Ocurrió en un sueño
by Jell Brown
Summary: El miedo es algo tan grande que puede llegar a abarcar mucho más de lo que se piensa... Y para poder seguir y vencerlos, de lo único que se necesita es de esperanza/ One-Shot. Temática "Ocurrió en un año". Takari.


_Disclaimer:__ Digimon no me pertenece, este shot en sí tampoco -medianamente -quienes hayan visto Skins Unseen Effy Episodio 4 entenderán el porqué._

* * *

_Esto es un Shot aparte del Fic "Ocurrió en un año" ("Ocurrió un verano") Contiene cierto Spoiler, claro, para los que hayan leído el fic, solamente de la pareja Takari. _

_He pensado bastante en si subir o no esto, porque realmente tengo varios "borradores"sobre la historia, sobre todo de lo que está viviendo la pareja Takari, porque en el fic es la más complicada, por lo que Kari tiene, bien, si no han leído con anterioridad ese fic pueda que entiendan esto, aunque me da la sensación de que esto no sea muy "entendible" pues, todo esto es metáfora, sobre lo del sueño completo. La verdad, es todo muy confuso, pero como lo he dicho anteriormente es pura metáfora, ustedes lo interpretan.  
_

_Como lo he dicho anteriormente, si han leído el fic y no quieren Spoiler, pues, no lean esto, plenamente porque si lo leen puedan que entiendan y sepan en qué -medianamente -puede terminar la pareja. En cualquier caso, esto tampoco es algo que este dentro del fic ("Ocurrió en un año") es algo aparte. _

_Sin más, aún algo vacilante, los dejaré con la lectura._

* * *

Miró a su alrededor con una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba segura, jodidamente segura que antes de cerrar los ojos para al fin poder dormir, estaba acostada en aquella cama blanca, con su bata y con un jarrón de agua a su lado.

Observó su alrededor con miedo en sus ojos.

— ¿Hola? —Llamó con voz rota, sintiendo que no le salía por la garganta.

¿Habría alguien en ese lugar tan frío y gris?

Kari sabía que aquello podía ser un sueño, sin embargo, ¿un sueño puede ser tan jodidamente real como lo era aquel? Ella –al menos –lo dudaba.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, sintiendo como pasaba por su garganta casi al raspe.

— ¿Hola? —Llamó otra vez mirando a su alrededor. Sus ojos, sin siquiera preverlo, se le volvieron llorosos.

Se abrazó a sí misma para infundirse calor, ¡diablos! Estaba congelándose y aquello era otro indicio de que en realidad ella sí se encontraba en aquella playa gris, con aquel mar tan tranquilo y con aquel faro que no iluminaba nada de nada.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Susurró para ella misma, después de todo sentía que si no escuchaba otra voz que no estuviese dentro de su cabeza, podría volverse loca. Más de lo que ya estaba, claro.

Apretó sus labios y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era caminar, sentía que –extrañamente –el mar comenzaba a subir por la arena, acortando la orilla de este. Era como si el mar intentase tragarse toda la arena, dejar sin orillas la costa… Y de paso, también tragársela a ella.

Suspiró y comenzó con su caminata, siempre cerca de aquel alto muro que se encontraba al contrario del mar y que no la dejaba ver más allá.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, sintió que en realidad, estaba andando en círculos. Decidió mirar nuevamente hacía el mar, cosa que le causó más miedo de lo que ya tenía. Antes el mar se encontraba a varios pasos lejos de ella, ahora, estaba a apenas unos centímetros, casi rosándole los pies.

Con miedo se apegó a aquella muralla, sintiendo que las piernas le tiritaban con fuerzas. Era como si el mar fuese algo oscuro que quisiera atraparla, envolverla y no soltarla jamás.

Cerró sus ojos cuando vio un movimiento del mar, los apretó con fuerzas, pensando en sí lo más inteligente de todo esto sería piñizcar su muñeca o la mejilla para despertar. Sin embargo, ella lo sabía, aquel método tan absurdo no la haría volver a la cama blanca.

Sollozó con suavidad, siquiera había notado cuándo fue que se había largado a llorar. Porque se sentía perdida, sola, sentía que estaba cayendo hacía ningún lugar en específico. Cayendo hacía la nada.

Se sobresaltó cuando unos dedos tocaron su antebrazo, unos dedos tan fríos y a la vez tan cálidos que lograron marearla. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con… Sus mismos ojos.

Pestañeó extrañada, relajando –sin siquiera preverlo –sus músculos.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Preguntó, creyendo que todo esto era la cosa más absurda que haya vivido en general.

Porque frente de ella había una niña, una pequeña niña con un silbato colgando de su cuello, con unos ojos castaños-rojizos, con un cabello corto y castaño liso, con un flequillo que tapaba casi toda su frente y que caía por ambos lados de su cara.

Porque esa niña frente de ella… Era _ella_ misma.

Kari, entonces, cuando miró sobre la infante, asustada de que la niña estuviese delante de ella, donde supuestamente estaba el mar "atacándola", se dio cuenta que el agua ya no estaba a centímetros de ella, si no, estaba como antes la había visto, a unos nueve o diez pasos más allá. Lejos.

La niña _Kari _sonrió levemente al ver como ella, adulta, soltaba una leve risita de alivio. Luego, pegó sus orbes en el rostro infantil de ella, elevó su mano, sin embargo, tenía miedo de tocarla, bien podría ella desaparecer, no se sabía nada en aquella pesadilla. Porque eso era lo que era, era la pesadilla más real de la vida.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Le preguntó en un susurro quebradizo.

La niña sonrió levemente, sin embargo, no emitió sonido alguno. Kari se impacientó.

— Dime, por favor… —Sollozó—, quiero salir de aquí, quiero ir a donde pertenezco. No quiero seguir aquí… Tengo miedo —Admitió con voz rota.

La Kari pequeña tomó la mano de su ella adulta, jaló levemente, invitándola a caminar hacía quizá qué lugar. Ella se dejó llevar, después de todo, no tenía con quién más ir, dónde más ir… Nada.

La sensación de frialdad y calidez que emitía la niña ante el contacto con su mano, le hacía confundirse y marearse, sin embargo, no quería pensar en aquello, quería saber hacía donde la llevaba la niña.

Kari observó el lugar, al fin se estaba moviendo, no como anteriormente, cuando caminaba en círculos. Ellas se acercaban al farol que no emitía ninguna clase de luz. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del lugar, la pequeña Kari empujó levemente, haciendo que esta se abriera con suavidad. Ambas entraron.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta, una oscuridad aterradora las absorbió, pronto la mano que sostenía la de la niña fue soltada, dándole una sensación semejante a la del vacío. Y no la sintió más.

— ¡Oye! —Llamó Kari a su otra yo, asustada por la obscuridad que la atormentaba—, ¡oye!, ¡ven, por favor!

Entró en desesperación. La obscuridad le aterraba, le tenía pavor, desde siempre, desde niña, entonces… Si aquella otra niña era ella misma, ¿cómo no había previsto que ella tenía una fobia con la oscuridad?, ¿por qué la arrastró al viejo farol sin luz?

Sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, con rapidez.

— ¡Vuelve, por favor! —Hipó.

Y entonces sucedió. Lo que más temía.

Esas voces, de nuevo, esas voces agolpándose en su cabeza como si fueran parte de ella, como remolinos que ordenaban cosas que ella no entendía, con insultos y causándole miedo y desolación.

Desesperanza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas.

_Estás sola. No hay nadie. Corre. Llora. Patética. Gatito asustadizo. Estás sola. Nadie está contigo. Nunca. Jamás. Estás sola. Corre y llora. No hagas nada. Estamos observándote. _

Se llevó ambas manos a los oídos. Porque esas voces no sólo estaban en su cabeza, estaban en el exterior, en el mismo cuarto en donde estaba ella. Apretó, pero las voces no se callaban.

_Tienes miedo. Estás sola. Oscuridad. Terror. Tienes miedo. Estás sola. Te estamos persiguiendo. Hemos estado tras de ti. No hay nadie. No hay luz… No hay esperanza. _

Gritó.

— ¡Cállense! —Sollozó la castaña, en medio del grito. Sintiendo que ya no tenía fuerza.

_Sube la escalera, Kari. _Abrió sus ojos en medio del llanto. Buscando de dónde había provenido esa voz. Porque esa voz la conocería en cualquier parte.

Era él.

T.K. Y su voz acalló a las otras.

Aunque temía mantener sus ojos abiertos, supo que debía hacerlo, porque así era la única manera de que ella pudiese ver la escalera de la que "habló" T.K. Y luego de unos segundos sus ojos se pudieron acostumbrar a la luz. Ahí, frente de ella, había una escalera caracol, la cual, no dudo en subirla.

Corrió por los peldaños, trastabillando en algunos, sin embargo, no le importó, porque veía una leve luz un poco más arriba.

Cuando llegó, se encontró nuevamente con su _yo_ pequeña. La miró con el cejo fruncido, pareciera como si ella quisiera jugar…

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó, era una pequeña cabina, donde estaba el foco gigante de luz apagado, con algunas telas de arañas y con bastante polvo, cosas que demostraban que no había sido encendida la luz hace mucho tiempo.

La niña miró el foco y lo apuntó con un dedo. Kari se acercó con extrañeza y sorprendida observó como dentro del foco, como si de una pantalla de televisión se tratase. Se encontraba ella, ella y T.K... Aquella vez cuando estaban en su cama, mirando el techo, cuando ella sintió que no podía más.

Sintió la confusión y aquel leve sentimiento de amargura por parte de él, como si el sentimiento fuese propio de ella. Sintió su propio desespero y soledad... Sintió el miedo a aquello...

A la felicidad.

— Tócalo y déjalo ser tu esperanza —La voz infantil se dejó oír. Ella se giró, pero ya no había nadie. La pequeña Kari había desaparecido, volvió a mirar el foco, pero ahí ya no estaba ni ella ni T.K.

Apretó sus labios.

No sabía si tocarlo o no, después de todo, ella la arrastró hacía su peor miedo y la dejó a su suerte, sin embargo. ¿Cómo iba a desconfiar de sí misma?

Así hizo, tocó el foco del farol.

_Y este se encendió. _

Dio tal salto en su cama que terminó sentada en esta, con la frente perlada de sudor, con los ojos llorosos, con el estómago revuelto y con la calidez y la frialdad de tener su propia piel cerca.

Había despertado de aquel sueño. Había logrado salir de aquel lugar tan horrible y aterrador. Intentó regular su respiración mientras observaba a su alrededor, queriendo asegurarse de que todo estuviese en las mismas condiciones de como lo había dejado.

Y de pronto. Lo vio.

Frente de ella.

Su diario. El primero.

Corrió las mantas de la cama y se salió de esta, con la vista fija en aquel cuadernillo. Caminó hacía este con cierto vacile, luego, lo tomó entre sus manos. Observó cómo aún se conservaban intactos todos los "te amo" que había escrito T.K con anterioridad. Luego, corrió la página y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, sintiendo como miles de emociones se agolpaban en su pecho mientras observaba como en el cartón del cuadernillo tenía escrito con tinta negra.

"_Déjame ser tu esperanza"_

* * *

_La verdad, esto aun no estoy segura de si subirlo, pero he querido subir "algo" Takari hace mucho tiempo haciendo alusión con el Fic. Y esto fue lo que me salió con menos Spoiler, la verdad... _

_Quienes no hayan leído el otro fic pues, los invito a leer. Y quienes hayan leído, pues, quiero saber qué han podido interpretar con todo esto lo del sueño, no sé si se haya entendido, pero he dejado un "mensaje" en todo esto, lo que ocurre con ella y el porque se comportaba así en la primera parte y porque en la segunda parte se comportará como se comportará. _

_Si entienden el "mensaje" que ha estado "oculto" en el sueño, pues, ya sabrán lo que ella tiene y lo que pasará luego. Quizá sepan hasta donde estaba ella. Como sea. _

_Espero que les haya parecido ems.. Bien xD _

_Sin nada más, me despido :3 Cuídense y espero que por sus RR's puedan responderme a la pregunta, ¿qué interpretación tiene el sueño? ¡Gracias! _

_Chao :D _

_Jell :A_


End file.
